


Season 2 Episode 4: A word is never just a word

by Heligena



Series: Season 2 Drabbles [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/F, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heligena/pseuds/Heligena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so a brief scene I thought up, in episode 4 after the room has cleared between Laura and Carmilla.<br/>Don't know why but the way Laura called herself impartial bothered me.<br/>Apparently in my head it bothered Carmilla too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season 2 Episode 4: A word is never just a word

**Author's Note:**

> All thoughts and comments welcome!

Laura could feel eyes boring into the back of her neck as soon as the room was clear.  
Turning around, she frowned as she watched Carmilla’s gaze focused intently on her book.  
Huh.  
Maybe she was mistaken.

Spinning back to the laptop in front of her, she felt that intense gaze burrowing into her hair almost immediately and clicked her tongue.

“I can feel you looking at me, you know.”

Her roommate sniffed. “You must be mistaking me for the poltergeist in here; I’m just enjoying a little Camus.”

Laura huffed but refused to turn around.

“I can also tell when you’re waiting to say something.”

Dark ringlets of hair rustled as the vampire lifted her head and smiled sardonically. “I live with Laura Hollis. My whole life is spent trying to get a word in edgeways.”

Laura’s gaze dropped at that and Godamnit, Carmilla could have smacked herself internally. Sure, the constant barrage of compliments that Laura had paraded around a few moments ago was grating on her in a way she didn’t quite understand, tickling a dark place at the hollow of her stomach but that didn’t mean she had to take out her agitation on her girlfriend. Not when she was just trying to help- in whatever provincial, well-meaning way that she could.

Crap.

Untangling her legs, the vampire blew out a breath and sauntered across to the desk. Laura didn’t look at her so she bent down, resting her weight on her haunches and pulled the edge of the seat until Laura’s face swung into view, eyes buried in the plush carpet beneath them.

“Hey...”

Carmilla nudged a knee with her shoulder and felt her muscles unknot a little as hazel eyes glanced at her.

“I’m sorry,” she said sincerely. 

A small nod answered her. From most people it might have been enough to satisfy the point but when it came to her journalist ball-of-energy roommate the motion was just plain disconcerting.

“Please say something; you’re freaking me out cupcake.”

“I don’t know, I wouldn’t want to drown you out with my inane ramblings,” mumbled Laura and purely on instinct, Carmilla reached over to pull her into a hug before she could say anymore. 

Feeling the dark blonde stiffen at first she shook her head at her inability to keep even one person safe from the colder, more callous parts of her and started whispering soft words into that honey hair.  
It was only when she breathed out a mouthful of warm air into the shell of Laura’s left ear that she finally heard a slight giggle and felt the body next to her melt into the embrace.

Carmilla allowed herself to enjoy the sensation for a moment. Then pulled back, pushing a lock of hair out of the smaller girl’s face.

“I really am sorry.”

Laura wrinkled her nose. “It’s ok. I know I can be a bit...um, long-winded.”

Carmilla resisted the urge to nuzzle against her neck at the slight blush blooming in front of her. “You’re not long-winded, sweetheart. Loquacious maybe. Garrulous even. But not long-winded.”

“Yada yada yes yes let’s all applaud all the long words Carmilla knows...”

The brunette tried to appear hurt at that but the shy smile on Laura’s lips told her she was only teasing. At least until a spark of curiosity lit up behind her eyes and she focused her gaze back on the charcoal pupils a foot away.

“So what was it? The thing you were going to say?”

Oh right.

Her stomach dropped but she didn’t look away. Not this time.

“You know I’m not going to stop you investigating the murders, right?”

Laura nodded.

“It’s just...you told those idiots that we should be the ones to look into it because we’re impartial.”

“Right.” Said the dark blonde slowly.

Carmilla scratched at the back of her neck uncomfortably. “It’s just...that’s a dangerous word to throw around cutie.” She took in her girlfriend’s confused expression and sighed. “In my experience the people who call themselves impartial and objective are the ones who end up getting hurt...or more often than that, hurting those around them. It’s a mantle men have often placed upon their own heads to set themselves apart from everyone else. And when you set yourself apart... it becomes harder and harder to keep from feeling...superior. Better than everyone else. More powerful. Do you understand?”

Laura went to speak but Carmilla placed a gently finger against her lips.

 

“Don’t get me wrong cutie- out of everyone here you’re definitely the best person to be looking into this...you’re smart. Dedicated. More importantly, you care about getting justice for those kids. But impartial? The choice of word worries me. That’s all.” She shrugged. “I couldn’t stand it if you... changed...you know? It’d... really put a wrinkle in my day.”

Staring wide eyed at the clear unease written into her girlfriend’s face Laura forced herself to fight through all the injured feelings rising to the surface and tried her best to think about what Carmilla was saying. She was serious that much was clear. And it was unlikely she was exaggerating when it came to her experiences and the people she’d crossed paths with. Bearing witness to the crueller side of humanity.

She couldn’t lie; it still stung. To think that her girlfriend saw her as no less susceptible to corruption as anyone else. Saw her as imperfect; flawed.   
But she was also aware that Carmilla had only brought it up in order to protect her- for no other reason. And when all was said and done- that was all that mattered, wasn’t it? That they took care of each other in whatever way they could, no matter how outdated the fears were that got to them?

Pushing down the twisted vine-like thoughts to the back of her mind, Laura leant down a little and kissed the top of Carmilla’s head delicately, enjoying the smell of night blooms that clung to her hair.

“Not impartial then,” she whispered before gently brushing their noses together. “Just committed. Ok?”

Carmilla nodded gratefully clearly enjoying the contact. 

Then she dragged herself to her feet and headed back to the chaise longue where she stretched herself out groaning as her leg muscles unwound.

Laura in turn twirled back around to face her computer.

“Also, since we’re being honest...”

Laura sighed and whirled around again.

“...I really wish you’d cut out the mythologizing too.”

“The what?!...”

Carmilla couldn’t keep from rolling her eyes. “Trotting me out like some prized pony...Carmilla the rogue vampire that saved the day!”

She watched as Laura got up from her seat all thoughts of video logs forgotten and slid in next to her.

“But that is what you did,” said the blonde, brushing her hair softly, clearly not understanding where this was going.

“Not the way you’ve been telling it.”

“What’s wrong with the way I’m telling it?”

The vampire seemed to hesitate then looked straight at her , “Like it was easy. Like I wasn’t scared the whole time. ...Like it’s your reason to like me...”

She flinched as Laura looked at her with a shocked expression and wondered for a moment if she just should have kept her mouth shut for once.  
It was too late now though.


End file.
